Surviving the Storm
by LightOfJoy
Summary: This was a modified Writing Fiction assignment that I thought came out well; it's quite a bit shorter than my first one. In fact, it's a -lot- shorter than my first one. AR; Palletshipping, fairly OOC too. Review if you can, please!


**Obligatory A/N and disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, unfortunately. The only thing that I own is my idea ^^; enjoy the story though. Review if you can, please!**

Surviving the Storm

The chattering in the halls was deafening, yet words could not be made out. The overlapping of eager and excited conversations echoed within the walls of concrete facility and in the chamber of his brain. Dull chocolate eyes barely functioned as monotonous reflexes carried him down the ever-familiar path, headed toward the same old place at exactly the same time each day.

_The waves of the deep blue ocean lapped at the raft, as he squinted his eyes at the glaring and unmerciful sun. He couldn't survive much longer. He could see the storm clouds in the distance._

Suddenly, he burst out into the cool, clean, winter air. Breaths escaped with visible delight in their freedom, floating toward the dreary gray sky. As always, he was wearing a bit too little for the season. He pulled his bare arms together in a rather useless attempt to save warmth, his semi-gloved hands rubbed up and down at his arms trying to create heat. Ducking his head down, he hurried his pace to a brisk stroll, heading toward the direction of his next class. Cutting, cold air blew past, flattening his perpetually unruly hair against his head. The freezing strands of his hair pressed against his scalp, burning in the icy coldness. As fast as they lay down in submission, they popped right back up when the breeze passed.

_He lay down on the raft, knowing that the end was near. He had to find it, find land. The waves picked up and jolted the floating bundle. He was going to capsize. "Save me… save me…"_

The warmth of the inside sharply contrasted the bitter air. Thoughtless actions brought him to a chair and a desk. Smooth movements: the chair was pulled out, the body moved down. Settled in his temporary prison, movement ceased. A still, lifeless figure sat motionless, staring not at the board and the useless words but at a certain person. A certain boy with brown spiky hair, with the most expressive emerald eyes ever. Beautiful, passionate… The signature scowl that the taller boy sported still betrayed the lightest touch of amusement. Every feature, every emotion, he just wanted to soak it all in, call it his… The rise and fall of the amber-eyed boy breathing was the only motion that was betrayed through his light clothing. Waiting, waiting. Watching the person that didn't know that he existed. Expressionless. An hour passed and a sound indicated for him to leave. His eyes stopped staring, his body stood, and moved yet again.

_Wildly racing, trying to paddle away from the fierce storm, he wails and pleads for mercy. "I just need someone, please, someone… help…" His voice dies out as he is hit by a crushing wave, leaving him breathless and void of any hope._

Leaving the mess of the institution behind him, exiting the suffocating stone structure, his feet carried him to a wood. The tall trees ethereally glittered with ice crystals. The crunching of the frozen ground beneath his sneaker-clad feet was the only sound that disturbed the serene silence. The brown eyes, now liquid chocolate, gazed at the tree as if greeting an old friend with a weary tiredness of an ancient soul. Turning his back to it, he slid and sat at the base. Feeling insignificant, the cold settled into his bones; his light cotton tee and vest insufficient armor against nature. His lonely eyes closed as he gave into the cold.

_Beating him down, the waves, wind, and rain took their turns at him. His grip on the raft was slowly loosening; the storm was winning. _

"Hey!" A voice cut through his numbness. "Hey, are you okay?" Brown spiky hair came into view. Brown hair… that was familiar. The tired amber eyes opened at little further, and mesmerizing green eyes came into focus. They were those beautiful green eyes that the raven-haired boy dreamed about, and they were completely focused on him. A tired set of cold and pale lips opened, mouthing out the name "Shigeru," but no sound came out. The chocolate eyes once again became hidden under pale lids, in a long blink.

_Land?_

Warm arms wrapped around him freezing body. "Satoshi, are you okay? Please, wake up!" His eyes opened blearily yet again, and stared at the lively and sparkling eyes. A burning green firestorm that was filled with something that Satoshi vaguely remembered. Concern.

"Wait, did he say Satoshi?" he blurrily thought. "He knows my name?" A spark of hope lit inside Satoshi and started to thaw and recover what the cold and ice took away.

_Tired hands grasped, and found warm sand. Sand? Eyes opened, and found his body on a warm beach, with a lush green jungle ahead. Was he saved?_

His eyes gave out a glimmer of joy, and they closed yet again. His body melted into the accepting and strong arms. He was in the arms of his beloved, finally, finally… With an utter sense of relief and bliss, the last of his consciousness drifted away, knowing he was safe.

_Land._


End file.
